Tiga Pemintal
by sikeren
Summary: Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan sebuah dongeng. Nami adalah seorang gadis yang malas. Dia dibawa ke kastil untuk memintal. Tetapi, Nami tak bisa memintal...


_**Tiga Pemintal**_

_**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**_

_**Cerita ini © BlackWitch**_

_**Tiga Pemintal © Dongeng Jerman, kutemukan dalam buku karangan Brother Grimm. (!)**_

**XXX**

Di desa Cocoyashi, hiduplah seorang gadis yang sangat malas bernama Nami. Ibunya menyuruhnya memintal, tetapi Nami tak mau melakukannya. Akhirnya, sang ibu yang bernama Belle-Merre itu kehilangan kesabaran hingga memukulnya. Nami menangis keras – keras. Pada saat itu, Ratu Robin melintas dan mendengar suara tangisan Nami. Dia berhenti, dan masuk rumah dan bertanya pada Belle-Merre,

" Mengapa kau memukul anakmu hingga semua orang di jalan bisa mendengar suara tangisannya? " tanya Ratu Robin.

Belle-Merre malu jika harus memberi tahu sang Ratu tentang kemalasan anaknya, jadi dia berkata,

" Aku tak bisa menyuruhnya berhenti memintal, dia terus menerus melakukannya. Namun, aku orang miskin dan tak bisa menyediakan cukup rami untuknya."

" Aku senang mendengar suara roda pintal," ujar Ratu.

" Aku juga selalu bahagia setiap mendengar dengungannya. Izinkan aku membawa putrimu ke kastil karena aku punya banyak sekali persediaan rami. Putrimu pasti akan sangat bahagia."

Belle-Merre begitu senang mendengar tawaran Ratu dan membiarkannya membawa putrinya ke kastil. Ketika mereka sampai di kastil, Ratu menunjukkan 3 ruangan yang penuh dengan rami terbaik.

" Sekarang kau bisa memintal serat – serat rami ini," kata Ratu Robin.

" Dan ketika semuanya selesai, aku akan menikahkanmu dengan putraku Sanji. Kau mungkin miskin, tetapi aku tidak peduli jika kau berhasil memintal semuanya. Bagiku itu sudah cukup."

Nami sangat ketakutan karena dia tidak bisa memintal rami, bahkan seandainya dia hidup sampai 100 tahun dan duduk di depan roda pintal setiap hari dari pagi sampai malam.

Saat dia tinggal sendiri, Nami mulai menangis dan selama 3 hari dia hanya duduk memandangi roda pintalnya, sama sekali tak berusaha melakukan sesuatu. Pada hari ketiga, Ratu Robin datang mengunjunginya. Ratu sangat terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu belum melakukan apapun pada serat – serat raminya.

" Maafkan aku. Tapi aku masih merasa tertekan harus meninggalkan rumah dan ibuku." kata Nami.

" Aku menerima alasan itu. Tapi, kau harus mulai bekerja besok."

Saat Nami ditinggalkan sendiri, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dalam kebimbangannya, dia menatap keluar jendela. Di sana, dia melihat 2 anak laki – laki dan seekor rusa jantan yang melintas. Rusa jantan memiliki kaki lebar dan rata. Anak laki – laki pertama bibir bawahnya sangat tebal hingga menggantung melewati dagunya. Anak laki – laki kedua memiliki ibu jari yang sangat besar. Ketiganya berhenti di depan jendela dan bertanya apa yang diinginkan oleh Nami. Ketika Nami mengatakan kesulitannya, kedua laki – laki dan rusa jantan itu menjanjikan bantuan, tetapi mereka mengajukan syarat.

" Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan kami, kau harus mengundang kami ke pernikahanmu kelak dan tidak malu pada kami. Kau akan memanggil kami sepupu – sepupumu dan mengizinkan kami duduk di satu meja bersamamu. Jika kau mau berjanji, kami akan memintal semua rami itu dengan cepat."

" Aku berjanji sepenuh hati," jawab Nami,

" Tapi cepatlah datang dan segeralah mulai."

Setelah mereka masuk, Nami membersihkan ruangan pertama agar mereka bisa duduk, sambil membersihkan ruangan, Nami bertanya,

" Aku ingin tahu, siapa nama kalian ? "

" Aku Chopper, yang itu Luffy," katanya sambil menunjuk anak yang mempunyai jempol besar.

" Dan itu Usopp." Kali ini rusa itu menunjuk anak laki – laki yang memiliki bibir tebal.

Setelah ruangan bersih, mereka pun duduk dan mulai bekerja. Chopper menarik benang dan memindahkan pedal untuk memutar roda, Usopp membasahi benang, dan Luffy memuntirnya lalu memukul – mukulnya di atas meja. Semakin sering Luffy memukul – mukul, setumpuk benang jatuh ke lantai, benang yang paling indah dipintal.

Nami menyembunyikan Chopper, Usopp, dan Luffy dari pandangan Ratu Robin dan hanya memperlihatkan setumpuk benang yang sudah dipintal, namun tak ada tanda – tanda Nami akan mendapatkan apa yang dijanjikan kepadanya.

Ketika ruangan pertama kosong, mereka pindah ke ruangan berikutnya, lalu ke ruangan ketiga hingga akhirnya semua rami telah selesai dipintal menjadi benang. Setelah itu, Chopper, Usopp, dan Luffy pergi dan berkata,

" Jangan lupa apa yang telah kau janjikan pada kami. Lebih baik kau memngingat itu. "

Ketika Nami memperlihatkan ketiga ruangan kosong kepada Ratu Robin dan setumpuk benang, pernikahan segera digelar. Pangeran Sanji sangat senang karena dia akan menikahi seorang perempuan yang sangat pintar dan dia memujinya berlebihan.

" Aku punya tiga sepupu," kata Nami.

" Mereka sangat baik padaku dan aku ingin membalas kebaikan mereka, apakah aku boleh mengundang mereka ke pesta pernikahan ini dan meminta mereka duduk satu meja bersama kita? " Tanya Nami. Ratu Robin dan Pangeran Sanji langsung berkata,

" Tak ada alasan untuk tidak melakukannya. "

Saat pesta berlangsung ketiga pemintal datang dengan penampilan yang aneh,

"Wahai sepupu, silahkan." kata Nami

" Oh, " kata Pangeran,

" Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki keluarga yang buruk rupa seperti ini? "

Pangeran mendatangi Chopper dan bertanya,

" Bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai kaki yang lebar dan rata seperti itu? "

" Karena memutar roda. " jawab Chopper,

" Roda Pemintal. "

Setelah itu, Pangeran bertanya pada Usopp,

" Bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai bibir menggantung seperti itu? "

" Dengan menjilat," jawabnya,

" Menjilati benang."

Setelah itu dia bertanya pada Luffy,

" Mengapa jempolmu bisa selebar itu? "

"Karena memuntir," Luffy menjawab.

" Memuntir benang. "

Maka sang Pangeran berkata kalau sejak saat itu, istrinya yang cantik tidak boleh lagi menyentuh roda pintal. Dengan begitu, Nami terbebas dari tugas memintal benang yang melelahkan.

**XXX**

Halo, saya author baru. Ini karya pertama saya. Jadi tolong di beri tahu kalau ada yang salah. Untuk Informasi, **cerita ini bukan anak otak saya. Cerita ini saya dapat dari buku karangan Brother Grimm. **Disini saya adakan sedikit perubahan *oke, mungkin gak sedikit* . Terakhir, saya sangat berterima kasih pada semuanya yang udah baca apalagi mereview cerita ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih ! *waktu saya nulis bagian tadi saya nyaris nangis lho! Hiks~~*


End file.
